


Encuentro Sansacional

by Arualiaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Royal Blue, Soriel, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Sans, Underswap Soriel, Underswap Toriel, blueberry, estos dos son adorables, friends with a crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo iba él, un simple centinela de Snowdin, rechazar una audiencia con la Reina?</p><p>Sans quiere causar una buena impresión, y Alphys y Undyne tienen una apuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentro Sansacional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisondilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisondilu/gifts).



> Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Poisondilu. ¡Espero que te guste!

La antesala que daba a la cámara del trono no era especialmente lujosa, y con sus tonos apagados parecía más bien un corredor. Desde luego, no era un sitio muy acogedor para que Su Majestad pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Sin embargo, Sans se guardó sus comentarios al respecto. Tiró un poco de su pañuelo con una falange, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Todo el mundo decía que la Reina era una persona cálida y amable, en absoluto amenazante, pero...

Una cosa era oírlo, y otra conocerla en persona.

La Capitana Alphys se había adelantado para tratar unos asuntos con la monarca, y de hecho esa era la razón por la que estaban allí para empezar. Sans era solo un acompañante, y sin embargo aquí estaba, calmando sus nervios.

– ¡Vamos, no seas idiota! – le había dicho su vieja amiga unas horas antes, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo dobla por la mitad. – Si me acompañas, te presento a Toriel. ¡Te va a encantar!

Y claro, no pudo decir que no, porque ¿quién rechazaría una audiencia con la Reina? ¡Eso sería una falta de respeto!

El hecho de que Sans llevase años admirándola desde lejos no tenía nada que ver, no señor.

El esqueleto se miró las botas, asegurándose de que estaban limpias. Repasó mentalmente lo que debía decir, una y otra vez. Quería causar la mejor de las impresiones, y eso no sucedería si su etiqueta dejaba que desear.

– Sans – dijo Alphys, abriendo la puerta desde dentro. El pobre centinela casi pega un brinco – La Reina te espera.

Su actitud era solemne. Sans sintió un nudo en las costillas mientras andaba temblorosamente hacia la cámara del trono.

– ¿Tú no vienes? – Sans preguntó, al ver que su amiga se quedaba junto a la puerta. Alphys negó con la cabeza, su mirada severa.

Si un esqueleto pudiese tragar saliva, él lo hubiese hecho. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir hacia delante, ajustando sus guantes en un intento de encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos.

Esta sala tampoco era lo que se esperaba.

Sí que albergaba toda la opulencia de esperar de una reina, pero la grandeza parecía encontrarse en un segundo plano. La luz natural de la superficie que se colaba a través de la Barrera le daba un toque cálido y acogedor, iluminando las flores que crecían tímidamente en el suelo.

Más que un rincón impersonal de palacio, la sensación era de estar en casa.

– Saludos – dijo una voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ¿Con qué propósito has venido? Responde.

Tal había sido su asombro que ni siquiera había reparado en la enorme figura frente a él. ...sentada en un trono en el centro de la sala. Perfectamente iluminado. Siendo el foco de atención.

Ugh, Papy tenía razón, ¡se distraía demasiado fácilmente!

– Esto... hola. D-digo, ¡saludos! – tartamudeó Sans, irguiéndose en un esfuerzo de mantener una buena postura. Sólo unos segundos más tarde se acordó de que debía arrodillarse, y el esqueleto lo hizo a toda prisa. Ay... Cuanto deseaba en ese momento que parte de su armadura fueran rodilleras.

No levantó la cabeza, pero Sans podía sentir el escrutinio de la monarca sin tener que mirar. Algo de sudor se formó en su frente por los nervios, y decidió tomarse el silencio como permiso para continuar.

– Su M-majestad, me llamo Sans, Sans el Magnífico, y soy centinela en la aldea de Snowdin junto a mi hermano. Estoy siendo entrenado rigurosamente por la Capitana Alphys para entrar a su servicio bajo su escudo de armas, y... A-a su servicio, Mi Reina! – nunca había entendido el posesivo. Mi Reina. No era suya! En cualquier caso, él era mucho más suyo de lo que ella pudiese llegar a serlo. Suyos eran sus pensamientos, y su magia para proteger el reino. Suya era su admiración. Sin embargo, lo usó de todas formas.

El silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo. Sans se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba de reojo, donde vio a la reina mirarlo con una indiferencia que le heló los huesos.

¿Había hecho tan mal al venir?

– Centinela...

El alma de Sans dio un vuelco. Estaba decepcionada... se había puesto en ridículo...

– ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Alphys me ha hablado sobre ti.

Sans miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con una sonrisa tan cálida que podía competir con la de su hermano.

La tensión se desvaneció por completo, y el suspiro que soltó lo acabó de hundir en el suelo. La Reina lo ayudó a levantarse, ofreciéndole la mano más blandita y suave que había tocado en toda su vida.

– ¿Te he puesto nervioso? Mis más sinceras disculpas – la Reina Toriel dijo, ocultando una leve risa tras su otra mano – Fue idea de Alphys, y debo admitir que no me puedo resistir a una buena broma...

– ¡B-bueno! ¡Pues debe saber Su Alteza que yo soy muy serio! – el azul brillante de sus mejillas y el centellear de sus ojos evidenciaban lo contrario, pero la Reina fue lo suficientemente considerada como para no mencionarlo – ¡Serio hasta la _médula_!

Una pausa. Silencio absoluto, y…

La Monstruo Jefe rompió en carcajadas, agradablemente sorprendida. Sus colmillos brillaban con la extraña luz de la superficie, y Sans se sintió cautivado.

– Ya veo. La verdad es que sí que parece que eres un _hueso duro de roer_.

Un rato después, mientras la Reina cortaba un pedazo de deliciosa tarta – ¡Preparada con sus propias manos! Increíble – Sans se preguntaría si su admiración era tan platónica después de todo. Ahora, sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en soltar chistes malos con su nueva amiga.

\---

Mientras tanto, Undyne recibía un mensaje de texto.

> _De: Stronglizard89_  
>  _* ¡Me debes 10G!!! ;B_

La Científica Real sonrió a pesar de la derrota. Paps no sabía lo que le esperaba... semanas y semanas de escuchar a su hermano hablar sin parar sobre la Reina, seguramente.

Esto iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo en castellano, y eso que es uno de mis idiomas natales, pfff...
> 
> En fin, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
